Breathe
by yourINSPIRINGsoul31
Summary: Summary: Robin is now 18 and is dating Sakaki. Amon pretends it doesn’t drive him mad, but how long can he take it? And does Robin really love Sakaki?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own WHR, I only wish I do. And I do not own Anna Nalick or Breathe (2 AM) so don't sue me.

00000000000000000

Summary: Robin is now 18 and is dating Sakaki. Amon pretends it doesn't drive him mad, but how long can he take it? And does Robin really love Sakaki?

00000000000000000

_2 AM and she calls me cause I'm still awake_

_Can you help me unravel my latest mistake?_

_I don't love him, winter just wasn't my season_

Robin picked up the phone and dialed a number on her communicator. It was 2:00 and her head ached and was swimming with thousands of feelings she couldn't control. It was winter but her room was always warm and her curtains were scorched and she had to get new sheets more often.

"Hello." Karasuma's tired voice came from the other line.

"Hi, Karasuma, it's Robin."

"Hey Robin, what's up?"

"I want to talk to you."

"Okay, what's wrong?"

"Sakaki and I... I don't know. I have this feeling..." Robin stopped. "Never mind. I shouldn't have bothered you this early." She hung up the phone and sighed. She decided she needed some rest and lie on the singed blankets and fell asleep.

_Yea we walk through the doors so accusing their eyes _

_Like they have any right at all to criticize _

_Hypocrites you're all here for the very same reason. _

Robin walked into the STN-J and the doors slid open. Michael sat at the computer as usual. Karasuma glanced up at the hunter, wanting to say something, but kept her mouth shut. Amon wasn't there, which wasn't surprising anymore. Everything began to change when she started dating Sakaki. Dojima gave Robin the cold shoulder. Robin didn't know why though. And Amon began coming to work late. Everyone knew why, but didn't want to tell Robin.

_Cause you can't jump the track _

_We're like cars on a cable and life's like an hourglass glued to the table, _

_No one can find the rewind button girl _

_So just cradle your head in your hands. _

_And breathe, just breathe, whoa breathe just breathe _

"Hey baby!" Sakaki grabbed Robin around the waist and tried to pull her into a kiss. Robin turned her head and Sakaki kissed her cheek instead of the aimed target. Just then the elevator doors slid open again and Amon walked in. Everyone turned away from him. Amon had also gotten more edgy since Robin and Sakaki. The dark hunter glared for a moment, trying hard not to pummel Sakaki right then. He walked by, pretending like nothing happened, but he clenched his fists and could almost feel his own nails through his gloves.

Robin really didn't want Amon to see her right then. She always felt uncomfortable with Sakaki, but in front of Amon it was worse. She pushed away from Sakaki and sat at the computer. Amon could see the guilt in her eyes. He knew she didn't love him.

_May he turned 21 on the base of Fort Bliss _

_Just today he sat down to the flask in his fist _

_Ain't been sober since maybe October of last year _

A calendar popped up on her computer. The months seemed to fly right passed her now. She clicked a couple months forward. Amon's birthday was in May, at least she thought. Dojima somehow snaked that little bit of information from him one boring day at the office.

Robin suddenly felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Robin, can I talk to you?" Karasuma questioned. Robin nodded and stood. Dojima looked over, but when Robin looked at her, she turned away. She tried to seem uninterested. Karasuma led Robin into the elevator. She pressed the up button and both stepped inside. Robin looked over to Karasuma in the slowly rising elevator. She looked like she was about to burst with information. The doors opened at the top floor. They walked in silence to the stairs and onto the roof. Robin's boots crunched in the newly fallen snow. Karasuma turned to Robin and looked her straight in the eye.

_Here in town you can tell he's been down for while _

_But my God it's so beautiful when the boy smiles _

_Wanna hold him but maybe I'll just sing about it _

"Robin, do you want to know why no one wanted to tell you why Amon continues to come late?" Robin nodded. She always had that curiosity. "Robin, Amon's been at Harry's almost every night. Do you know what he's been doing?" This was scaring her now, but she shook her head. "Amon's been getting drunk ever since you and Sakaki started dating." Robin gasped. That's why he had always been late. That's why some mornings he'd come staggering into the office. Robin's eyes were suddenly brimmed with tears. She backed into a vent and sat down.

"It's all my fault isn't it?" Robin asked Karasuma.

"Robin don't do this-"

"Isn't it!" Robin broke down to tears and slid off the vent. She covered her face in her hands as Karasuma rushed to her and held her.

"Shh, it's okay. It's okay Robin."

_Cause you can't jump the track _

_We're like cars on a cable _

_And life's like an hourglass glued to the table, _

_No one can find the rewind button boys so cradle your head in your hands _

_And breathe, just breathe, whoa breath just breathe _

Once Robin had calmed down, Karasuma held her shoulders up so she could look at her. "Robin, you can't go back and change what happened," Another tear fell from Robin's eye. "But you can choose what happens next."

00000000000000000000

_There's a light at the end of this tunnel you shout _

_Cause you're just as far in as you'll ever be out _

_And these mistakes you've made _

_You'll just make them again if you'll only try turnin' around_

Robin walked into the door at Harry's to find a disturbing sight.

"Master Amon, that's your fifth drink. You should go home."

"I said I wanted another one." Amon slammed the glass against the counter and Robin jumped at the sound.

"I'm sorry Amon, I will not allow you another drink." Amon made a noise that sounded somewhat like a growl as he dragged himself off the stool. Robin would have laughed if she weren't in that situation. Harry grabbed the glass off the table and began cleaning it. Amon suddenly lost his balance and fell to the floor. Harry saw Robin stop herself from running to him. "I think he needs a ride home." He said to her. Robin nodded and walked to Amon and put his arm around her shoulder for support. She put him in her car. He probably had the keys and he could get his car tomorrow. Robin drove a mumbling Amon to his apartment and once they'd gotten there Robin parked the car and helped Amon out. They arrived at his door, but it was locked.

"Do you have the keys?" She asked Amon. He dug into his coat pocket and pulled out the keys and tried to fit one at a time into the lock. The process was very slow, since he was drunk and couldn't see straight. After a couple failed attempts, Robin grabbed the keys from him and began trying on her own.

"Hey!" He objected. "I-" Hiccup. "Almost gurt it!" Robin finally got the right hey and the door swung open. Amon stumbled into the room. "Who lives here?" Robin rolled her eyes.

"You do." Amon furrowed his brows, still grasping the fact that he lived there. Robin guided him to his room and laid him on his bed. "I left the keys on the table. Your car is still at Harry's so call me if you need to go get it. Good-night Amon." She was about to walk away when he grabbed her arm.

"Did I ever tell you... How beautiful you were?" Robin smiled and blushed. She knew he was drunk and probably didn't mean it, but it still gave her butterflies.

"No, and I'm sure you never would have. Good-night." She took her arm from Amon and walked away.

_2am and I'm still awake writing this song _

_If I get it all down on paper it's no longer inside of me _

_Threaten' the life it belongs to. _

Robin drove back to her apartment sat with her notebook in her lap. She still had that feeling in her stomach from when she was in Amon's apartment. She needed to get it down in words. She wrote anything in her notebook. It was kind of like a diary, in poetry form. She scribbled a couple of lines and fell asleep.

_And I feel like I'm naked in front of the crowd _

_Cause these words are my diary screamin' out aloud _

_And I know that you'll use them however you want to. _

Robin rolled over in her bed and felt something sharp. She sat up and remembered it was the pen from the night before. She picked it up and got ready for work. She was putting the second ribbon in her hair when her phone rang. Robin picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Rob! Where were you last night? I came by and you weren't home." It was Sakaki. Her stomach suddenly dropped.

"I was at Harry's."

"Are you okay?"

"Yea, I'm fine."

"Alright. See you at work." He hung up and Robin got ready.

The STN-J was still quiet. No witches still. Karasuma smiled at Robin and Dojima still didn't look at her. Michael did what he always did and Sakaki...

"Hey! Finally!" He was just about to pull her in again when Robin's phone rang. 'Thank god.' Robin thought.

"Excuse me." She said. She pulled out her phone and jumped in the elevator. "The doors closed and Robin answered. "Hello?"

"I need a ride."

000000000000000000000000000

Hello Oh, I got 4 reviews! Yay! That's a lot for me! I wanted to thank some people and answer some stuff so:

YukimuraAkechi: Pretty good

Me: Thank you XD

Wind Pretear: I tried to keep calm while reading this. The HELL! Why did they start dating if Robin CLEARLY did not like Sakaki the way she should! Sakaki had better not have a broken heart by the end of this fic. And Doujima had better be giving the cold shoulder because SHE LIKES SAKAKI. Sorry. I've just been reading shitty, badly written fics since 6 a.m. Here's a cookie for your efforts.

Me: Well, Robin probably liked Sakaki at one point, but time changes a lot of things. And he won't have a broken heart, I promise… I like cookies Thank you for the review nonetheless.

tankbbg: I like the idea! Please update soon! Amon jealousy rocks. But it feels like its moving just a little fast.

Me: Alrighty, thanks, I'll keep that in mind when I write the next chapter.

young wiccan: oh, this is interesting! I REALLY want to see what happens next

Me: I shall write -

Thanks everyone for the reviews. Should I choose another song for the next chapter, hence the fastness?


	2. Taste the Poison

Here is chapter 2 edited for the twenty bazillionth time! Sorry bpeople for the ctant changes but I wasn't satisfied and too many things were happpening at once. But this is the last thing I'm gonna tinker with so this is the final edition of chapter two!

Thank you my reviewers (If you're still there) for bearing through my procrastination! I apologize!

00000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I own… erm… hold on… It's coming… : blink blink: … Okay, nothing. Not even WHR or "Taste the Poison" by Story of the Year.

00000000000000000000

RECAP:

The STN-J was still quiet. No witches still. Karasuma smiled at Robin and Dojima still didn't look at her. Michael did what he always did and Sakaki...

"Hey! Finally!" He was just about to pull her in again when Robin's phone rang. 'Thank god.' Robin thought.

"Excuse me." She said. She pulled out her phone and jumped in the elevator. "The doors closed and Robin answered. "Hello?"

"I need a ride."

NOW:

_It's the same old story_

_I've seen it all too many times_

_It's the fall from glory_

_That makes you feel..._

Amon sat on the edge of his bed, his head throbbing with pain. He groaned as he picked himself off the bed.

"Damn hangovers…" He muttered. He trudged into the bathroom and propped himself above the sink. The water began flowing from the faucet as he turned the knob. He cupped his hands, filling them up with the warm water and splashed it over his face.

He blindly felt for the towel beside him and dried his face. He looked into the mirror. The same heartless, passive, man stood in front of him just like every other day.

"Oh, how the mighty have fallen." The Amon in the mirror spoke as it smugly sneered. Amon shook head.

"I'm hallucinating. Great." He turned and left the bathroom, flipping off the light switch.

"Ugh," He moaned. He tried to recall the events of the night before, but only succeeded in increasing his headache. The only thing that he vaguely remembered was Robin's soft, beautiful voice… And her eyes… And her skin…

It was a dream, he had thought, but her touch had been too real to think of as imaginary. He barely heard anything, being as drunk as he was, and partly drowning in her illuminated features. But in the morning he had no car, and remembered only that Robin brought him home.

_Place your needle to the record; stab it down_

_It feels good to be the one to break the skin_

_So look at me now, look at me now, yeah_

He had tried to debate whether or not this was the best or worst time of the day. Mornings like these when he felt so distant that this felt magnificent. But only some mornings. He opened his nightstand drawer and gazed at his temporary relief. Always temporary.

_You're face down, tell yourself you're happy once again_

_Right now you need this more than anything_

_But it's never enough; it's never enough for you _

There was no other way to feel. He was numb save these moments of bodily pain. Anything else would seems like a feather across his skin, but this... This he was sure was real. So in this, he felt content in the fact that he wasn't dead, as much as he thought he was.

_And it's the same old story_

_I've seen it all too many times_

_It's the fall from glory_

_That makes you feel alive_

Robin pulled up to Amon's apartment and parked. The call had gloriously saved her from another unwanted kiss from Sakaki. She sighed while asking herself how she got herself into such a mess. She did like Sakaki, but she lost the will to see him the way she did before. He became smothering and although the constant calls, endless lovey-dovey names, and undesirable presents were very sweet, it was too much for her too handle and wasn't the kind to return such affection. She stepped out of her car and walked briskly into the building.

00000

Amon grabbed the object from the drawer and ran it over his fingers gently. The morning sunlight spilled through the curtains and glinted off the blade of the knife. Amon looked over his bare shoulder and found an unscarred spot and quickly cut through the tough skin.

00000

Robin stopped for a short chat with the desk clerk and then headed for Amon's room. Something about the apartment felt different today, but she couldn't put her finger on why.

"Amon." She knocked on the door. "Amon?" She turned the knob and… it opened. Robin raised an eyebrow. Amon was so uptight, almost paranoid. Why would he make such a simple mistake as to not lock the door? She shrugged it off and stepped inside. "Amon?" She walked through the messy room around the kitchen. "Amon?" She walked over to the balcony and smiled at the beautiful city scenery. "What a beautiful day."

Robin turned immediately when she heard heavy breathing coming from Amon's bedroom. Slowly, she tiptoed her way to the door and creaked it open only a little bit. "A-"

She gaped and almost fell to her knees at the sight. Amon sat on the edge of his bed, not facing her, a small pocketknife in his hand and a slender cut on his shoulder bleeding freely. Robin spun around, ran out the room and fleeting to the elevator. She repeatedly pushed the down button and hastily jumped in when it opened. The metallic doors closed and she fell to the ground, her eyes flooded with tears. She pounded the emergency button and the elevator stopped.

00000

Amon walked leisurely to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror, wallowing in the relieving pain and stinging caused by the self-inflicted wound. After the pain had dulled, he washed it off and wrapped it in a bandage, dressed, and waited for Robin.

00000

Robin had sobbed in the elevator until the electrician manager got it moving. Failing at hiding her red, swollen eyes from the curious manager, he had asked her why she had been crying. Of course, she replied 'I was scared.' She was scared. Not because of the elevator as he assumed, but for Amon. Why would Amon do something like that to himself? Robin calmed down to a point where she was able to breath without sounding shaky and called Amon to tell him she was there to pick him up. She wouldn't mention what she saw. Ever.

_And you know the hardest truth can flow like water now_

Robin drove Amon to work and separated herself from him the very instant she got there.

"Hey, Robin! How are you feeling?" Sakaki spoke without delay.

"Uh... fine..."

"You sure? You look kinda pale."

"Actually… I am feeling kind of sick." She muttered quietly to him. "I think I'm going to head home and rest for a while ." He nodded and smiled at her sympatheticallly and left her at the elevator. The doors opened at the lobby and Robin shuffled out.

_Break down, the moment that it touches your mouth_

_So place your lips against the bottle, take it down_

Robin sighed and went towards Harry's. She needed a _strong_ cup of coffee. Now. With her hands in her pockets, and her eyes at her feet, she walked into the relaxing atmosphere of Master Harry's restaurant.

00000

As soon as Robin and Amon had arrived, Amon asked about any current cases. Something had to be up, they hadn't had one witch in weeks. Amon headed to Harry's despite the disagreements of the other team members. Master Harry gave him that reluctant look every time he asked for a glass of whiskey, but Amon passed it off and chugged down the glass of liquid.

00000

"Morning, Master Harry." He heard a quiet voice say at the door.

"Good morning, Robin." He smiled as the young girl made her way to the bar and sat down a seat away from Amon and he began to make a steaming cup of coffee.

"Shouldn't you be at work?" Amon murmered in her direction.

"Shouldn't you?"

"Touche."

Robin had seen very many silences before. Silence of prayers, silence of respect. But she had not encountered many silences as awkward as this. Had he noticed her in his apartment? Did he know she had seen him? Harry handed Robin her coffee smiling with a curtious smile and she thanked him quietly. But still, the silence lingered. Dear god, she hated this.

_It feels good to lose control of everything_

_But I wasn't myself, I wasn't myself, she said_

"Erm, Robin, about last night," he muttered. "I want to apologize for-"

"No, it's fine." She interrupted. Robin, although was grateful for the conversation, felt uneasy about the topic. "You... weren't yourself." She replied taking a sip of her coffee.

No. He wasn't himself. She had never experienced the drastic changes this little glass of liquid could to do. She didn't know how good it felt to let go of everything on his mind and just escape. If it felt so great, then why did he feel like apologizing?

"I didn't feel well." Robin stated, staring blankly into her coffee.

"Hm?" Amon swallowed another mouthful of alcohol and finished off his glass.

"Why I left this morning. I didn't feel well."

"Oh."

Robin slid off the stool and laid her money on the table. "Well, thank you." She said politely to Harry then looked to Amon, "See you later." Then she

Amon looked to Harry. He moved his head towards Robin's direction and looked sternly at Amon. Amon rolled his eyes and followed Robin out the door.

Robin was a little ways down the sidewalk from Harry's. "Robin," He caught up to her and walked beside her. "You feel well enough to drive?" He asked stupidly.

Robin didn't take her eyes off the ground. "Er… yeah. I have to get home. So I'll see you tomorrow." She opened her car door and almost shut the door before she popped back up. "Oh, and your car's still at Harry's and your keys are in your right coat pocket." Amon nodded and she pulled out of the lot.

_And it's the same old story _

_I've seen it all too many times_

_It's the fall from glory_

_That makes you feel alive_

_It's the same old story_

_I've seen it all too many times_

_But it's not what you wanted_

Days passed by; the same routine. Morning's when Amon awoke and felt nothing; the same relief lay less than a foot away from him. If it hurt, it meant he was still alive. Still, Amon felt lonely, his heart ached. His heart. The one he hadn't had since the little hunter entered his pitiful life. But he never anticipated this. Actually, at first, the only thing he felt for her was contempt. But somehow, it changed.

_Can anyone feel? Can anyone see? _

_Yeah, can anyone taste the poison we need?_

_That we need..._

Was he the only one who, every morning, would slice through another piece of skin or drown himself in alcohol every afternoon?

_So place your needle to the record, stab it down_

_It feels good to be the one to break the skin now_

_You're face down, this is what you wanted_

_This is what you wanted, this is what you wanted_

Robin lay across her bed tears streaming down her face. She constantly replayed the horrible scene in her mind. His shoulder was bleeding. He was holding the knife with his own blood. There was no doubt it was self-mutilation. But did he know it wasn't only hurting him?

_And I know, but we've lost control..._

_Here we go!_

Amon's phone rang and he flipped it open. "Hello?"

"We found one."

_Yeah, can anyone feel? Can anyone see? _

_Yeah, can anyone taste the poison we need?_

_Yeah, can anyone feel? Can anyone see? _

_Yeah, can anyone taste the poison we need?_

_That we need, that we need, yeah, that we need_

00000000000000000000

I'm gonna get slaughtered by rabid Amon fans after this… :writes her will: Alright, I have a few choices for songs for the next chapter so I'll try getting it finished ASAP.

REVIEW!


End file.
